Whispers in the Dark
by ShadowlsintheDark
Summary: Fire has the power to destroy. My home, my family, my life were all taken by fire. But I rose out of the ashes. I took destruction for my own. One fatal mistake, and the die has been cast. I belong to... Darkness now. I strive, with a new family, to satisfy this dark lust with its only nourishment: blood. I kill, I murder, I... Laugh. I live. After all, blood is thicker than water.
1. I: Darkness Emerge

3rd Midyear, 4E 186

Night: Château du Châtillion

Fire has the power to destroy. My home, my family, my life were all taken by fire. But I rose out of the ashes. I took that power to destroy for myself. One fatal mistake, and the die has been cast. I belong to... Darkness now. I strive, with a new family, to satisfy this dark lust with its only nourishment: blood. I kill, I murder, I slay, I laugh, I love, I... live. After all, blood is thicker then water.

Dear Gods its hot in here! Wait, I was awaken by the intense heat and deafening sounds. Then, I was greeted with fire licking at the walls. Ma maison is on fire. I sat on my bed stunned, I did not truly react until I heard the screams from down below. Coupled with the roar of the fires, I panicked under the deafening sounds(quite surprisingly, as I am a rather calm person, I assure you). I first tried the door, my hand eagerly grasping the scorching metal handle. I burnt my hand badly. I screamed as I nursed my hand, and raced over to my desk. It still held the contents of earlier's experiment with(convenient) healing potions. In theory healing potions do not actually heal, rather it stills the pain and speeds up the actual healing process. But who cares!? Focus Rosie! I poured a large vial's content on my hand, sighing in relief as the sanguine liquid absorbed into my skin, the angry red flesh slowly turning back to fresh pink skin. I looked around my room, panicking, not seeing anything that could help me. I cannot open the door without burning myself and jumping out of the windows will surely kill me, but do I have much of a choice?! At that moment, the door bursted open, spilling fire into my bedchamber , shooting out lit pieces of wood, metal, and sickeningly enough, a putrid smell of burnt flesh.

I laid on the floor, helpless and possibly near death. What is going to happen!? I started to cry, thinking about my mother and father, they could be dead by now. I cried for the servants, they have always been so kind. I panicked as the rafters started to fall apart and my eyes landed on a ceramic jar of frost dust, which had fallen from my vanity table. Frost dust is used most by women to add some natural rosiness to the cheeks due to the magical and residual coldness of it. Crawling over to it, I reached and grabbed the nearly full jar. The frost can protect me! I just need to find an escape. I looked around my room and fond both doors to be inaccessible, that only left the windows. I poured a jug of water all over my nightdress, on the neck, sleeves, all over. I then took a thick horsehair brush, from my art lesson and heavily dusted myself, the frost dust sticking like an adhesive to the wet material of my dress.

I calmly stood up and faced the large window that overlooks the rose garden. With fire licking at my back and doubt plaguing my heart, I ran straight into the window flying through the air, falling. It was as if I was falling, deep within a column of light. Pure, loving, unconditional light. And that light turned to darkness. Cruel, still, mysterious darkness.

And I welcome it.

**Thus the curtain opens on 'Whispers in the Dark' a novel set within the Elder Scrolls Iniverse based on in-lore events. I hope you will enjoy this story as much is I had writing it.**

**-ShadowlsintheDark**


	2. II: Innocence Lost

4th Midyear, 4E 186

Morning: Château du Châtillion

I woke up, fortunately, this time to the inquisitive stares of several legionnaires. I was still in the rose bush, thorns in my side, my home now a pile of ash and rot.

"Milady! Are you hurt? Do you know what happened here? Were there others in the manor with you?" One of them bombarded me with questions while another helping me up, he was beautiful eyes. Violet... like lovely nightshade... I gave a look that screamed confusion and fear and one of the legionnaire, a large man laughed,

"Calm it down, Octavius! You're scaring the girl silly with your questions!"

"Excusez-moi?" I replied back in Bretonic(1), even though I am also fluent in Imperium(1), as every good aristocrat should to be. I am also fluent in Nordic, Dunric, and Yok! But something is telling me to fight against them, even though they just want to help. But I do not know... Not after what I've been through.

"Blood and damnation! Damn Bretons! Ughhhh Comment bien-vous, mademoiselle?" The soldier attempted to reply back in Bretonic. His wording was atrocious and his pronunciation even worse. "Parlez-vous Imperium?"

"Oh Imperium! Je suis- I mean I am so sorry! I did not recognize your armor and thought you to be guards from Evermore!" I replied skillfully with not a hint of my true emotions, "Tell me! What has happened to my home?! Where are my parents!?"

"Calm down milady, we are here to escort you to safety and investigate what happened here."

"Oh Merci Akatosh! Thank goodness! I was so scared!" I squealed out, again feigning the delicate Breton noblewoman that they would expect. Yeah right. But my act did work, and playing the part of the knight in ebony armor, he picked me out of the rose bush and carried me into the carriage. As we rode to the nearest village, I was pondering. Well an introduction is over due right? J'appelle Mademoiselle Rosalie Genivieve Châtillion de Chalence. My name is Lady Rosalie Châtillion of Chalence. My parents are(or were) Wayrestian nobility, holding the vicomté(2) of Chalence in the Mountains in between Wayrest and Evermore. I am seventeen, barely of age and bored out of my mind. As horrific and traumatizing as this is, it is a break out of the hum drum of the countryside. I may seem apathetic, but that is how I deal with the terror and pain. But I am truly scared and terrified out of my mind.

4th Midyear, 4E 186

Midday: High Rock

Here we are at the village of Montusca, 'of the mountain' indeed. The legionnaires led me to the town's temple of the Divines, where my p-parents hopefully are.

"Merci! Merci beaucoup! I mean thank you! Thank you so much!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's nothing. It was my pleasure to ecsort you, lady...?" He proclaimed, clearly pleased by my praising and fawning.

"Rosalie. Lady Rosalie

"Lady... Rosalie. Well then Farewell, may Akatosh smile on your future"

"And on yours too, sir" I bide him farewell and entered the temple, and greeted the priest there. "Good morning, father I am-"

"Her ladyship, Lady Rosalie, am I correct?" The priest told wisely, how did he know?

"Yes," I nodded curtly,"How fare my parents?!"

"My child...," he whispered, I could see it in his eyes. My parents are dead. No one looks like that with when someone is alive. But, I hid my emotions well.

"Tell me, what exactly happened?" We started walking down the stairway into the crypt/ living quarters.

"Well, child, the legion mages found that the fire was not accident. They had found magical residue left near the back entrance and that, my dear, is the most likely source." Hmmmm magical residue, that is the goo-like substance with a slight glow that is left after a destruction spell. Huhhhh only novices leave residue... But why would anyone commit arson upon our family?

"And the servants?" I enquired.

"Mostly likely dead, if they have not came forward yet."

"Oh." I was not close with them, but they were kind and loyal. We stopped right at a door, it was not the infirmary, it was the mortuary, where our dead go to be prepared.

"Would you like to go in and see for yourself?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yes." I whispered, trying not to cry. I opened the door and entered the chamber. There on two tables, were two covered bodies. My mother and father. Mama? Papa? What happened to you! What did we do to get this! I'm all alone...I could not handle this and left, running.

"My child are you well?"

"Y-yes, I just n-need alittle time by myself." I screamed to him, wiping my tears and kept running. I ran through the town and through the nearby woods. And I was all alone. And I cried. And cried

And cried.

(1)The main setting of this is High Rock, which is so obviously based on France so I took the liberty of using French(alongside a few dialectic variations) for their language, Bretonic, which actually is a real language surprisingly enough. 'Imperium' would be the official Empire language the standard throughout the Empire because of the wide diversity of languages even in Cyrodiil. In game it is shown to be derived from Latin so expect a little Latin here and here, but English is 'Imperium' for this purpose. But it will be like actual Latin, a common language, 'Commons,' and the formal language, 'Imperium.' The languages of the other races on Tamrial will also be derived from real languages:

Skyrim- Nordic(Norwegian)

Dunmer- Dunric(UK English/Burmese based on in-game accents)

Redguard-Yoku(Morroccan-based){A confirmed in game language}

Khajiti-Kahj(Arabic)

Bosmer-Bosric

Altmer-Altric

Argonian-Argon.

NOTE: I am just taking some creative license here, plenty of other authors for ES fandom do the same.

(2) Vicounty, the holding of a viscount(ess).

**End scene II of Act I. As we open into the world of High Rock, I do hope that you bastar with me as most of the details I must fill in myself from what Bethesda has given us.**

**-ShadowlsintheDark**


End file.
